Je n'irais plus nulle part
by Isagawa
Summary: Depuis toujours leurs relations n'étaient allées qu'en se dégradant. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que Japon est mourant, Chine ne peut décemment plus laisser son petit frère tout seul.


Pairing : Japon/Chine sous-entendu (ou pas, on peut juste voir ça comme une relation fraternelle).

Auteur : Moi ! (Isagawa, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris).

Disclaimers : J'ai une idée, on prend un grand sac, on fout toutes nos économies dedans et on va acheter Hetalia. Non ? Bon, si mon délire ne vous a toujours pas convaincu, NON, c'est pas à moi… *pleure*

Rating : K+, encore une fois. Vais-je un jour réussir à écrire du M ?

Résumé : Depuis toujours leurs relations n'étaient allées qu'en se dégradant. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que Japon est mourant, Chine ne peut décemment pas laisser son petit frère tout seul…

**Note :** Premier truc que m'ont dit mes amis : « Ton titre, il est bien beau, mais il veut rien dire. » Force est de constater que c'est vrai – mais bon, du moment que c'est beau, on va pas chipoter non plus ! Si vous cherchez des explications/informations complémentaires, allez voir la note de fin. Sinon, soyez prévenus : je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette fanfic.

Maintenant que tout est dit, je vous laisse lire – ou faire demi-tour, au choix…

.

.

**- Je n'irais plus nulle part - **

.

.

Au début, il s'était demandé – vraiment demandé – s'il avait le droit. Si Japon ne verrait pas ça d'un mauvais œil, et s'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Parce qu'après tout, depuis maintenant plusieurs centaines d'années, la Chine et son petit frère n'étaient en très bons termes. On peut même dire qu'ils s'ignoraient cordialement depuis les deux guerres sino-japonaises (1894-1895 et 1937-1945), parce que Chine était tout de même légèrement rancunier que l'autre lui ai pris Taïwan et la Corée.

Mais là, tout était tellement différent. Pour le moment, il avait totalement oublié les guerres sino-japonaises, et même Taïwan ou la Corée.

Japon était mourant.

Pendant quelques jours, il avait été plongé dans le coma, au seuil de la mort. Mais son état s'était lentement, beaucoup trop lentement amélioré et on ne pouvait exclure à ce jour la possibilité d'une rechute. Dire qu'il avait déjà vécu Hiroshima et Nagazaki. Dire qu'il avait déjà tellement souffert !

Chine se souvenait avoir entendu Russie parler avec Ukraine, il y a longtemps. De Tchernobyl. Russie, le colosse qui n'a peur de rien, avait pourtant la voix qui tremblait. Et quand Ukraine lui avait tapoté l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort, le russe ne s'était pas dégagé. Même Biélorussie avait une ombre qui passait dans ses yeux quand on l'interrogeait.

_Russie, est-ce que… ça finit par disparaitre ?_

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette question. C'était lui qui l'avait posé à Russie, après tout, parce que Japon n'avait jamais voulu lui répondre pour Hiroshima. Et la réponse, dite sur un ton sombre, après quelques secondes d'hésitation...

_On ne le sens plus trop, à la fin… Mais ça fait encore un peu mal, parfois. Peut-être qu'un jour, ça finira par disparaitre. Avec le temps. Je ne sais pas._

Chine avait frissonné.

Pour Hiroshima et Nagazaki, il avait hésité à venir voir Japon. Il se souvenait encore de l'effort de l'Archipel pour s'empêcher de hurler, des cicatrices qui s'étaient répandues sur son corps. Certains n'avaient pas encore disparues. Et voilà que tout recommençait – en pire. Foutu, foutu, foutu Fukushima.

Alors il avait décidé d'aller le voir. Japon recevait beaucoup de visites, étant en règle générale un pays apprécié. Un domestique lui avait dit qu'il était avec quelqu'un, il avait donc pris le parti d'attendre dans le couloir. Les cloisons étaient fines, et il entendait parfois quelques chuchotements. Mais rien d'autre.

Le temps lui paraissait long. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop long.

- Chine, c'est toi ?

Il releva la tête brusquement, reconnaissant la voix d'Italie. Le brun, qui venait de refermer la porte, le regardait d'un air étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- A ton avis ? » grommela l'Asiatique. Il refusait d'avouer qu'il se faisait du souci pour son frère adoptif. Soudainement, son regard se fit plus clair et il demanda : « Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Tu l'as vu ? Il va bien ?

Ils savaient tous les deux de qui Chine parlait.

- Je suis l'ami de Japon ! C'est normal que je vienne le voir ! » s'exclama Italie d'un ton enjoué. Puis, ce qui était rare, son regard se fit sombre. « On ne peut pas dire qu'il aille bien. Tu devrais y aller, ça lui ferait sans doute plaisir. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait reçu de visite de sa famille.

Le brun hocha la tête, dit au revoir à Italie, inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, et fit glisser la cloison.

- C'est moi, annonça-t-il doucement, fouillant la pièce du regard.

- …Chine ?

Aussitôt, les yeux du brun se fixèrent vers le coin de la salle. Japon était assis là, calé entre les deux murs, la tête penché sur le côté, les yeux difficilement ouverts. De grandes brûlures barraient son visage, et devaient sûrement se prolonger sous son yukata **(1)**. Il respirait difficilement.

Rien que sa vue fit mal à Chine.

- Je ne savais pas… si tu viendrais me voir…

Il lui fit un pâle – beaucoup, beaucoup trop pâle – sourire.

- Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là…

Le brun sentit un pincement douloureux, juste au niveau du cœur. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit, pour être à la hauteur de son frère.

- Tout le monde a du te demander ça, mais comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens mieux ?

- Franchement ? Chine, j'ai l'impression de me consumer vivant...

Le pincement devint un tiraillement, plus douloureux.

- Tu es bien ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien installé.

- Si je m'allonge, je vais tousser, expliqua l'autre pays d'une voix exténuée.

- Allez, viens là.

Chine, s'asseyant, écarta les jambes et attira l'autre contre lui. _Plus jeune, j'aurais adoré faire ça_, pensa-t-il avec nostalgie. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé plusieurs fois mais Japon était quelqu'un de très prude, il le repoussait sans cesse. Pourtant cette fois-ci, la respiration sifflante, le corps tendu par la douleur, l'autre pays se laissa faire.

- Shh, calme-toi, psalmodia Chine à son oreille. Shhh, je suis là…

Il passa la main sous la chemise de Japon, lui caressant doucement le flanc, quand il rencontra soudain quelque chose de dur.

_Qu'est-ce que –_

Japon gémit.

- Pas ici… Pas ici, ça me fait mal…

_Cette chose, ce serait… Une cicatrice ? Une croûte ? C'est immense ! _

La surface dure partait des reins et remontait le long de ses côtes en traits irréguliers. Chine releva doucement la main, ayant peur de faire mal à son cadet.

- Chine, tu… vas rester là ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais nulle part.

Un silence.

- Tu te souviens… quand j'étais petit ?

- Bien sûr, répondit tout de suite Chine.

- Des fois, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir…

Chine comprit. Il se souvint des nuits blanches qu'il passait à rassurer le petit Japon sur ses cauchemars, il comprit la demande muette de son petit frère. Il lui chanta une berceuse.

"Hualan di huar, siang,  
>Ting wo laï chang i chang<br>Chang ilya, chang..."

C'était une chanson stupide qu'il connaissait par cœur, une comptine que connaissaient tous les enfants chinois **(2)**. Mais il l'avait chanté à Japon, dans ses innombrables cauchemars, et elle avait depuis cette époque une saveur particulière, nostalgique. Une saveur de petit frère.

Le poing accroché à ses vêtements se desserra un peu, et il vit que Japon s'était endormi. Réprimant un sourire, Chine lui plaqua un baiser dans les cheveux.

- Chine…

Japon murmurait dans son sommeil.

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais nulle part… Je ne pars plus._

O o O o O o O o O o O 

1) Un yukata est un kimono d'intérieur très prisé par les japonais, car plus confortable et ample.

2) Non, je n'étudie pas les comptines chinoises… Mais j'ai cherché sur YouTube 8D ! Vous pouvez trouver ça là (enlevez les espaces, puis FFnet n'accepte pas les liens…) :

**www . you tube . com : watch?v = fPwXZfC – SYI&feature = related**

Il y a aussi la trad', si ça intéresse.

**La**** note de fin qui ne sert à rien : **Alors, que dire ? Je ne suis pas du tout-du tout satisfaite de cette fic, d'abord parce que j'ai l'impression que le style est trois fois plus maladroit que d'habitude, et ensuite parce que je sens Chine et Japon un peu OOC… Mais c'est ma première fic sur Hetalia, et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose sur ce fandom…

D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un a un lien pour regarder les épisodes 34 et plus en VOSTFR, je ne dis pas non… Il n'y en a plus que 21 sur dpstream et j'en ai marre de regarder en VOSTA ou English-Fandub… Ce n'est pas que je sois nulle en anglais, mais là j'en peux plus. En plus j'aimais trooop la voix de Japon en VO !

Bon, enfin voilà, je ne suis pas ici pour me plaindre. Ce serait bien que vous me laissiez une petite review en partant, quand même – je ne mords pas !

A la revoyure !

_Isagawa_


End file.
